<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by ThekaTsukishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642423">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro'>ThekaTsukishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histórias da Vida [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfa x Omega, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Sexo, Slice of Life, UA, familia, heat - Freeform, nudez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casal destinado ou não, a compatibilidade é plena. Dizem que soulmates não existem, mas quando um alfa encontra seu ômega, até mesmo laços de sangue podem não significar nada!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Dégel &amp; Scorpio Kardia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histórias da Vida [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas da Coelha: Essa fanfic é uma slice of life, que por acaso acabei idealizando após Marinheiro de Primeira Viagem. Não há necessidade de ler a primeira para o compreendimento desta, mas se quiserem ficarei feliz!</p>
<p>Fanfic sem betar, por isso, se algum erro tiver passado, este será corrigido tão logo seja percebido.</p>
<p>O sobrenome Deschamps para Dégel quando solteiro, e Lykourgos para Kardia e demais familiares, são meu, se quiser os usar, só pedir!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>A manhã fria daquele sábado, fazia qualquer um querer ficar encarapitado e bem protegido pelos grossos cobertores, mas na realidade, aquela não era nem de longe a perspectiva que certo grego tinha. </p>
  <p>Havia feito uma promessa a seu companheiro, e este se enojaria se não a cumprisse. Sendo assim, lá estava ele, a calça os tênis esportivos, e bem agasalhado, munido de sua carteira e chaves do carro. Antes de sair, abraçou-se ao corpo sensual - apesar dos anos - de seu esposo.</p>
  <p>- É cedo, <em>ágape</em>! - murmurou ao mordiscar levemente o ombro desnudo do ômega.</p>
  <p>-<em> Oui</em>, eu sei, mas temos dois jovens adolescentes que muito em breve vão estar despertando varados de fome, então, <em>mon</em> amour, <em>s’il vous plait</em>, vá logo até o mercado e nos traga tudo o que eu escrevi nessa listinha! - e para enfatizar o que dizia, o francês esticou-se um pouco para conseguir pegar o papel, e o colocar no bolso traseiro da calça de seu alfa.</p>
  <p>- Hmm… talvez eu deva pedir a Milo e Camus que vão no meu lugar, o que me diz, hã? - o loiro ronronou bem próximo a marca que cobria perfeitamente a glândula excretora, buscando provocar seu esposo e sentir aquele olor inebriante.</p>
  <p>- Tentador, Kar, mas <em>non</em>! - Dégel respondeu de praxe, soltando-se dos braços que o cativavam e se dirigindo até o lavabo mais uma vez. - Vá, sim! - pediu mais uma vez, mirando o marido pelo espelho com um olhar sério e por deveras frio.</p>
  <p>Kardia sentiu um arrepio vertiginoso subir-lhe pela espinha, e tinha consciência que se não fizesse o que seu homem lhe pedia, estaria em maus lençóis, por isso mesmo, sapecando-lhe um beijo, saiu antes que algo mudasse toda a situação.</p>
  <p>Estava enganado quem achava que naquela casa o alfa lúpus mandava! Poderia até ter a última palavra, mas estava sempre agradando a seu companheiro destinado.</p>
  <p>Ao ver seu alfa sair, Dégel suspirou aliviado. Com um leve sorriso, fez seu asseio matinal, e quando pensava em trocar de roupa para descer, escutou o grito assustado, e Demon, o Malamute do Alasca preto e branco, e o velho Merlin começarem a uivar e ensaiar alguns latidos lamuriosos.</p>
  <p>Lançando o roupão felpudo sobre os ombros, e como estava, escancarou a porta do quarto sendo abalroado por um cheiro forte de Malva mesclado com canela. Arregalando os olhos, desceu as escadas o mais rápido possível.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>- É cedo… - a voz rouca e sonolenta reclamando chegou até os ouvidos do outro. Lançando as cobertas mais sobre a própria cabeça, o loiro evitou abrir os olhos e encarar o primo.</p>
  <p>- Mas você disse que iria me ajudar! - protestou o ruivo ao começar a chacoalhar o grego dois anos mais velho que ele. - Promessa é dívida, Milo! - grunhiu.</p>
  <p>- Tá bom… tá bom! - Milo virou rapidamente, puxando o primo, que em desequilíbrio caiu ao seu lado na cama que este usava no quarto de hóspedes.</p>
  <p>- Milôôô!!! - Camus tentou libertar-se do agarre, mas o primo um alfa recém apresentado, era mais forte que ele, ainda mais quando seu segundo gênero não havia dado mostras de qual seria. - Para, Milo! - a risada gostosa e inevitável inebriando ao loiro, que continuava fazendo cócegas no primo.</p>
  <p>Para o grego loiro, ter o primo rindo divertido, era como um bálsamo, algo que ele almejava sempre poder ouvir e ver, pois aqueles eram momentos raros. O ruivo, nascido em Léon - França, apesar da pouca idade, sempre fora sério e mais centrado dos dois. Era uma incógnita, pois em toda a família, fazia gerações que ninguém herdava as características desprovidas de sentimentos do trisavô alemão. Quiçá, Camus havia fugido à regra, e ele fora o escolhido, bem com relação aos rubros olhos, poderiam dizer que sim, ele havia puxado algo dos genes desse antepassado.</p>
  <p>Tentando conter o primo, Camus buscou pelas mãos do loiro, mas inevitavelmente conseguiu alguma coisa. Ao puxar mais ar, acabou engasgando, o que fez com que o Lykourgos mais velho, um tanto assustado o deixasse um pouco em paz.</p>
  <p>- Camie… o que… tudo bem? - Milo perguntou ao finalmente deixar o primo livre do agarre e o mirar com preocupação.</p>
  <p>Ao conseguir sentar, o ruivo deixou a longa franja cobrir-lhe os olhos, e sem delongas, lançou-se sobre o grego, sentando sobre este, e revidando as cócegas que até então ele era acometido.</p>
  <p>- Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Milô! - carregou na pronúncia meio afrancesada do nome do outro, e continuou seu ataque.</p>
  <p>O riso do loiro ressoando pelo cômodo. Mãos que tentavam conter as ágeis do outro. Com um movimento rápido, Milo lançou o primo sobre o colchão e o prendendo com o peso de seu próprio corpo, sustentou-lhe o olhar.</p>
  <p>Ambos não saberiam dizer o que de fato estava acontecendo com eles, mas já fazia algum tempo que de alguma forma, os sentimentos de companheirismo e amor fraternal haviam mudado.</p>
  <p>Aproximando seu rosto um pouco mais do ruivo, Milo roçou lentamente seus lábios um tanto inseguro, iniciando um singelo e inexperiente ósculo. Quando finalmente se separaram, o loiro pode notar que não somente ele, mas também Camus estava feito um tomate maduro.</p>
  <p>- O que foi? - a pergunta morrendo nos lábios do mais velho.</p>
  <p>- Você sabe que <em>non</em> deveríamos… - antes de Camus terminar de falar, teve seus lábios tocados pelas pontas dos dedos indicador e o médio do alfa. Arqueando uma sobrancelha o ruivo continuou a mirar o primo com certa curiosidade.</p>
  <p>- Não diga isso, Camie! - Milo pediu energicamente. Aproveitando ainda da proximidade para ajudar ao francês a sentar mais uma vez, e depositar um leve e singelo beijo, um roçar de lábios como se fossem o bater das asas de uma borboleta. Íris azuis, gemas frias, perdidas nas rubras… a sensação pungente e crescente no peito.</p>
  <p>- Mas você sabe que <em>non</em> devemos! - Camus murmurou ao ficar em pé e sentir uma quentura percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Achando que poderia ser influência de um resfriado qualquer, caminhou apressado para a porta, percebendo com maior naturalidade o olor a canela que agora inebriava mais o quarto. Volvendo os olhos assustados na direção de Milo, não conseguiu dizer nada, e como pode, saiu correndo aos trôpegos escadas abaixo, deixando seu corpo sucumbir no sofá da sala de estar, e em seguida começando a gemer de dor.</p>
  <p>Com alguma noção do que poderia ser, Milo pulou da cama e seguiu os passos do mais novo. O olor floral a Malva começando a mexer com ele. Deixando-se levar, seguiu o rastro de feromônios até a sala de estar, mas estacou antes mesmo de se aproximar de onde o ômega se encontrava, pois Demon com os dentes arreganhados e rosnando, tomava uma posição de ataque. Dirigindo seu olhar para o sofá, viu quando Merlin, mesmo velhinho, parou a frente de seu mestre, também a lhe mostrar os dentes.</p>
  <p>- Ok! Supressores… - murmurou o grego, e ao lembrar que estavam no bolso de sua mochila no quarto, tornou a mirar o francês, pois este liberava mais feromônios como se quisesse o atrair. - Isso não é nada bom, Camus! - ronronou mais para si mesmo, e fazendo menção em ir na direção em que o jovem estava, parou mais uma vez, pois Demon, se moveu avançando um pouco. O Malamute do Alasca parecia estar ciente do que estava acontecendo ali.</p>
  <p>Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o loiro sentia suas forças se esgotarem, e muito em breve estaria perdendo a noção e seu autocontrole. E tudo o que menos queria era ter de se explicar para os tios e seus pais. Em um último resquício de consciência gritou a plenos pulmões:</p>
  <p>- Tio Dégel, acuda! - a voz carregada de preocupação acabou por quebrar o silêncio que a casa da família se encontrava. - Tiooo DÉGEEEL! - mais uma vez a voz rouca, e em desespero, além é claro dos dois cães latindo, fizeram com que o ruivo, chegasse em pouco tempo a sala de estar.</p>
  <p>Assim que o francês mais velho adentrou a sala, foi literalmente envolvido pelos feromônios peculiares que já havia sentido antes. Torcendo o nariz um pouco, se aproximou de seu filho, que se encontrava deitado no sofá com o que parecia ser uma dor alucinante. Abaixando ao lado de seu filhote, e colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa deste, arregalou os olhos. Percebendo o que havia acontecido com seu filho de dezesseis anos, sua reação protetora o fez, mesmo sobre os grunhidos de dor, alçar Camus nos braços e deixar a sala sobre o olhar de seu esposo que chegara da rua com as compras naquele instante, e de Milo.</p>
  <p>- Ágape… - a voz grossa do grego, fez com que o ômega reagisse, mirando-o com determinação.</p>
  <p>- Agora, <em>non</em> Kardia! - Dégel rosnou ao ver o sobrinho tentar se aproximar deles. - Milo, fique com o seu tio, e controle seus feromônios! - pediu sem se importar com os choramingos de Camus, que começava a dizer nada que pudessem compreender, e quando isso era possível, o nome do primo era dito entre tantas outras palavras.</p>
  <p>Quando se viram sozinhos, Milo mirou o tio um tanto desconcertado, pois se o tio Dégel havia compreendido a situação, tinha certeza que o irmão mais novo de seu pai, também compreenderia.</p>
  <p>- O que aconteceu aqui, Terrorista Júnior? - Kardia questionou. - Que destempero todo foi esse? - rosnou ao torcer o nariz. Dois lúpus juntos tendo o olor misturado, não apetecia ao olfato do mais velho.</p>
  <p>- Bem, o heat de Camus… - Milo mordeu a língua.</p>
  <p>- Desencadeou o seu, não é? - questionou o loiro ao puxar o sobrinho para a cozinha, e quando nesta, lhe obrigando, seria o correto a dizer, a tomar duas cápsulas de calmantes para alfa, e uma de supressores.</p>
  <p>- Tio, eu posso explicar! - Milo pediu. Tinha noção que algo não ia bem, mas nunca imaginou o que poderia vir de seu tio Kardia.</p>
  <p>- Melhor nem tentar, Milo! - Kardia cruzou os braços. - Porque eu sinto que o heat de meu estimado filhote não começou sozinho? - talvez se o lúpus mais velho tivesse seguido a carreira de detetive particular, teria se saído muito bem.</p>
  <p>O Lykourgos mais novo engoliu em seco, mas em nenhum momento deixou-se levar e contou a verdade. Se o fizesse, teria certeza que não estaria livre de ter de se explicar, por hora com mais detalhes.</p>
  <p>- Vou te levar embora! - Kardia informou. Aquela manhã já não teria mais graça, e tudo que menos queria, era ter um alfa lúpus rodeando seu filhote, em seu primeiro heat!</p>
  <p>- Mas tio, o Camus...  eu, eu posso ajudar… - Milo foi atalhado pelo tio.</p>
  <p>- De jeito nenhum, Milo! - Kardia fez uma leve pausa. - Com você aqui, e seus feromônios, só irá agravar o fato de Camus estar no cio, e desejar um alfa! Meu filhote mal completou dezesseis anos, e seu tio Dégel sabe o que fazer! - fez uma pausa e reparou como Demon deixava a sala, indo quem sabe, ficar à frente da porta de seu dono. - Vá buscar suas coisas, Milo! - ordenou o grego mais velho. Sabia que o jovem lúpus não conseguiria passar pelo cão, mesmo que esse quisesse.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>- Como ele está? - Kardia perguntou. Estava recostado no umbral da porta. Fazia pouco que havia chegado de ir levar o sobrinho. Pode sentir ainda o cheiro de Malva e Flor de Lis mesclando-se perfeitamente no quarto do filho.</p>
  <p>- Agora um pouco mais calmo. - informou Dégel ao mesmo tempo em que acarinhava as costas de Camus. - O primeiro heat é sempre um pouco dolorido, mas Camie teve sorte por estar em casa e poder contar conosco. - informou o ruivo ao checar a temperatura corporal de seu rebento.</p>
  <p>- Ele ainda está febril? - Kardia se aproximou sentando do outro lado da cama do adolescente. Incrível como seu pequeno já havia crescido tanto! Se dependesse somente deles, Camus ficaria eternamente como criança, mas mentalmente, o lúpus se fez uma promessa: iria proteger seu filhote de todo e qualquer alfa, e isso incluía também a seu sobrinho.</p>
  <p>- Um tanto, <em>mon amour</em>, mas nada que <em>non</em> possa ser controlado! - Dégel retirou da testa do filho uma toalhinha limpa, a qual estava molhando em água fria, e a recolocando já livre do excesso de líquido no mesmo local de antes.</p>
  <p>- Dé… - Kardia chamou o marido, esperando que este voltasse seus olhos para que pudesse sustentá-lo. - Milo foi quem causou o heat de Camie, não é? - perguntou assim que seus olhares se conectaram.</p>
  <p>- Fica complicado dizer que sim, ou que <em>non</em>, Kar! - Dégel ponderou tudo o que teria de falar, mas para principalmente não contar a verdade para o marido. - Você sabe que a primeira vez é descontrolada, e eu creio que <em>non</em> tenha sido Milo, mas que sim os feromônios de Camus acabou por deixar o primo a beira de seu hut!</p>
  <p>- Hmm… - rosnou o lúpus. - Talvez seja o momento de separarmos os dois!</p>
  <p>- O que? - o francês inflou as bochechas ao ficar enojado com o que havia acabado de escutar. - Você non pode fazer isso, eu non vou deixar! - Dégel se armou de valor para defender o que achava ser certo.</p>
  <p>- Mas Dégel… ele é nosso pequeno… </p>
  <p>- Kardia Lykourgos! - chamou-lhe a atenção. - <em>Non</em> se atreva! Eu cresci junto de três primos alfas, e nada me aconteceu! Tenho certeza que Milo também será um perfeito cavalheiro. - Dégel parou de falar ao ver seu filhote remexer-se na cama. Ajeitando as cobertas sobre o mesmo, sorriu de lado ao sentir os braços fortes de seu homem envolvendo-lhe protetoramente.</p>
  <p>- Por hora…</p>
  <p>- Por hora, <em>non</em> Kardia! - rosnou mais uma vez o ômega.</p>
  <p>- Está bem, darei um voto de confiança, mas se Milo fizer qualquer coisa… - e deixando a frase no ar, uivou baixinho ao sentir o beliscão. - Isso dói, Dé! - ranhetou.</p>
  <p>- Era para doer mesmo! Deixa de ser cretino, e agora chega, <em>non</em> quero que Camie nos ouça! Non necessitamos ter um ômega chateado! - e sem nem titubear, indicou a porta para o marido. - Eu posso cuidar dele por agora, e talvez seja prudente o senhor meu marido, tomar supressores por hora, para evitarmos o descontrole de nosso filhote. - pediu o ruivo.</p>
  <p>- Está bem, ágape! - Kardia concordou ao sapecar-lhe um beijo. - Mas qualquer coisa me chame! - e antes de sair acariciou os sedosos cabelos do ruivo adormecido, para em seguida deixar o quarto, que era invadido por Demon e Merlin. Balançando a cabeça, volveu os olhos mais uma vez na direção de seus dois maiores tesouros, e por fim se foi.</p>
  <p>Assim que se viu sozinho com o ômega mais novo, Dégel sentou na pequena poltrona, velando o sono do menor.</p>
  <p>- Ah! Camie, se seu <em>papá</em> descobre… - murmurou ao deixar que Merlin colocasse a cabeça sobre suas pernas. - Se ele descobre que o vocês são! - e com um suspiro, afagou os fios do velho Husky, ao mesmo tempo em que via o Malamute deitar ao lado do jovem a cama.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Sentado à frente do prédio de sua faculdade, o ruivo de rubros olhos tentava inutilmente controlar os longos cabelos que eram lançados a esmo pelo vento. Vez ou outra, se esquecia desse detalhe, e se perdia em pensamentos. Talvez fosse por ter decidido dar um novo passo em sua vida sentimental, ou quem sabe apenas por estar se sentindo um tanto nervoso, acabara por lembrar-se de como havia sido seu primeiro heat, o qual Milo, seu namorado, havia ‘ajudado’ a acontecer!</p>
  <p><em>“Namorado… uma palavra tão simples, mas que tem grande valor!”</em> - pensou Camus ao voltar seus olhos para o cristal líquido do visor de seu eletrônico. Ainda era cedo, e o grego deveria estar terminando seu teste. O campus enorme era dividido por setores, e o de Milo era no extremo noite.</p>
  <p>Bufando, o francês abraçou um tanto os livros de física quântica, e desejou que o outro não demorasse muito. Detestava ter de usar aquela coleira de couro no pescoço. Sabia que era primordial o uso, ainda mais por não ser um ômega marcado, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se em exposição, e às vezes até mesmo desprotegido.</p>
  <p>Ao escutar o barulho alto de uma moto se aproximar, mirou com atenção a rua, mas não era quem ele esperava ver. Torcendo um tanto o nariz arrebitado, lembrou-se que deveria comprar mais supressores e também o anticoncepcional que seu médico lhe havia receitado recentemente. Sabia da necessidade do uso daquilo, ainda mais se quisesse poder fazer sexo sem nenhum tipo de barreira.</p>
  <p>Camus lembrava muito bem, que cinco dias após seu primeiro heat, sua mãe havia o chamado para conversar a sós com ele no quarto, enquanto seu pai havia saído. E parecia que se fechasse os olhos, poderia ouvir Dégel repetindo cada palavra dita.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>- Vocês são destinados, meu bem! - o ruivo mais velho soltou de uma vez só. - <em>Non</em>… <em>non</em> adianta tentar me enganar mocinho! - Dégel ralhou, a voz calma a mirar o francês mais novo. - Eu o conheço muito bem, <em>mon ange</em>! Te carreguei por nove meses aqui - e para dar maior ênfase, alisou a barriga lisa -, <em>non</em> é nenhum pecado isso! Vocês são primos, e daí? - perguntou com um leve sorriso ao ver seu pequeno mirá-lo com interesse. - <em>Grand-mère</em> (bisavó) e <em>grand-père</em> (bisavô) Pomeroy eram primos, lembra que já te contei, non? - perguntou.</p>
  <p>- <em>Oui, maman</em>! - concordou Camus, ao lembrar de quando e como conhecera sua <em>mamie</em> Gitta e François e Cerise, respetivamente sua avó e bisavós pelos relatos da mãe e fotos. - Mas <em>grand-père </em>Lykourgos falou…</p>
  <p>- Seu <em>grand-père</em> se esquece de muitas coisas, <em>mon ange</em>, e de sua felicidade, quem deve se preocupar, somos seu papa e eu! - Dégel mirou o filhote com carinho.</p>
  <p>- <em>Papie</em> parece <em>non</em> gostar que Milo fique por perto! - Camus reclamou. </p>
  <p>- Tenha calma, filhote! - pediu o mais velho. - Seu <em>papa</em> quer apenas o seu bem. Você sabe que ser ômega requer mais cuidados, e isso acaba deixando Kardia mais preocupado, mais agitado! Ele era assim comigo também antes de nos casarmos! - confessou.</p>
  <p>- Mas <em>mamie</em>! Ele mudou depois de meu heat! - reclamou o ômega menor.</p>
  <p>- Para protegê-lo! - Dégel abraçou o filho. - Deixe seu pai comigo! - pediu. - Sei muito bem como lidar com ele! - e mirou novamente o outro ruivo com um leve sorriso, que se esse não o conhecesse, não saberia que era um sorriso astuto. - Agora, <em>mon amour</em>, vou marcar uma consulta com o doutor Gilbert! Você precisará de supressores e anticontraceptivos!</p>
  <p>- <em>Maman</em>! <em>Non</em> pretendo fazer nada com Milo! - Camus parecia horrorizado com aquilo. Tinha os olhos arregalados, e o rosto levemente corado.</p>
  <p>- <em>Oui</em>, eu sei, mas vocês dois são dois adolescentes, hormônios em efervescência…</p>
  <p>- <em>Mamie</em>! Nem namorado somos! </p>
  <p>- Ainda, <em>mon amour</em>! - espicaçou Dégel. - Se Milo tiver puxado ao gene Lykourgo em tudo, ele não te deixará para que qualquer outro queira lhe arrebatar dele. - sustentando o olhar de seu filho, pegou o celular e agendou a consulta, mesmo sobre os protestos do menor. - <em>Amour</em>, vocês podem <em>non</em> fazer nada agora, mas me prometa que se caso resolverem ter sua primeira noite juntos, que me procurará, ou irá direto com o doutor Gilbert? - pediu.</p>
  <p>- <em>Je te le jure, maman</em>! (Eu te juro, mamãe!) - prometeu em tom solene.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Com um leve sorriso, Camus, o sempre sério jovem universitário, balançou a cabeça espantando as recordações. Não havia seguido ao pé da letra o que seu progenitor lhe tinha pedido, mas procurara o doutor Gilbert. Sentia um pouco de vergonha de tratar da perda de sua virgindade no próximo heat, que seria muito em breve.</p>
  <p>Voltando a olhar na direção da rua, sorriu velado ao avistar o namorado chegando. Levantando, guardou os livros em sua mochila, e seguiu para o meio fio. Observou com atenção enquanto o grego retirava o capacete.</p>
  <p>- Vamos?</p>
  <p>- Como foi seu teste?</p>
  <p>Haviam falado praticamente junto. Um tanto sem graça, o ruivo sustentou o olhar predador e penetrante que era mirado.</p>
  <p>- Fui bem! - Milo respondeu enquanto passava o capacete reserva para o ruivo. - Não te fiz esperar muito, não é? - perguntou assumindo sua postura de Lúpus protetor e territorialista.</p>
  <p>- <em>Non</em> muito tempo! - respondeu Camus ao se acomodar na garupa, e cingir com força a cintura do alfa. - Você avisou os tios? - perguntou com curiosidade.</p>
  <p>- Sim, Camie! Minha mãe sabe que estaremos juntos, e sim, pode confiar. Quando Asmita Lykourgos dá sua palavra, nem mesmo meu pai consegue descobrir a verdade! </p>
  <p>- Ainda<em> non</em> acredito que eles pensam que estaremos acampando com nossos amigos! - Camus não gostava de mentir, mas Milo o havia convencido que aquilo não era uma mentira, mas sim como ocultar o verdadeiro paradeiro deles.</p>
  <p>- Vamos lá, monsieur certinho! - convidou ao acarinhar as mãos a frente de seu corpo. - Sem ficar encucado. - pediu Milo.</p>
  <p>- Quero passar logo por sua casa, antes que o tio Kardia chegue! - comentou, e assim que recolocou o capacete, e viu que o ômega havia feito o mesmo, saiu lentamente, ganhando as ruas do campus.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
  </p>
  <p>- <em>Maman</em>, o que… - a voz baixa e preocupada do ruivo mais novo travou em sua garganta assim que ao entrar em seu quarto se deparou com o ômega mais velho os esperando sentado na cama do filho.</p>
  <p>Milo que vinha logo atrás do namorado, parou de chofre, e sem ter como negar, soltou um muxoxo. Não esperava encontrar o tio ali. Tinha certeza que o mesmo iria fazer compras e demoraria, como Camus havia dito.</p>
  <p>- Que bom que ambos estão juntos, assim <em>non</em> precisarei me fazer repetir! - Dégel retirou os óculos que usava para leitura, e mirou com interesse o casal de jovens. - Quando é que iriam me contar o que pretendem fazer?</p>
  <p>- <em>Maman</em>, eu posso… - Camus voltou a travar sua voz ao ver como era mirado pela mãe.</p>
  <p>- <em>Non</em> estou bravo, estou chateado com vocês dois! - o francês continuou. - Acaso eu non sou desligado como seu pai, Camie! E sei que seu heat se aproxima!</p>
  <p>- Tio Dedé… desculpa se não lhe contamos, mas…</p>
  <p>- Mas <em>maman</em> me disse que poderia tomar minhas decisões desde que procurasse sua ajuda, ou fosse direto com o doutor Gilbert, e eu o fiz! - Camus atalhou o namorado. Olhos violáceos sustentando aos rubros. Um leve sorriso surgindo ao mesmo tempo no rosto de mãe e filho.</p>
  <p>Aqueles dois se entendiam apenas pelo olhar. Algo mesmo que fazia com que muitos desejassem ter essa harmonia que o ruivo mais velho tinha com seu filhote.</p>
  <p>- Milo, cuide bem de Camie, <em>oui</em>? - pediu ao puxar a ambos para lhes dar um abraço forte. - E por favor, tomem cuidado, sou muito novo para virar uma grand-mère! - e riu gostosamente – o que era raro - ao perceber a ambos avermelhados.</p>
  <p>- Cuidarei de Camie muito bem, tio, eu prometo! - Milo respondeu tão logo se viu livre do agarre, pegou a pequena maleta que o ruivo havia deixado arrumada.</p>
  <p>Dégel puxando o filhote mais uma vez para perto de si, o abraçou forte, e em seu ouvido murmurou um pedido:</p>
  <p>- Por favor, mor ange, volte sem uma marca! - e o beijando, deu-lhe uma batidinha no traseiro, e deixou que ambos se fossem.</p>
  <p>Iria ser difícil conter Kardia naqueles quatro ou cinco dias do heat de Camus, mas Dégel sabia muito bem como o fazer!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas da Coelha: Essa fanfic é uma slice of life, que por acaso acabei idealizando após Marinheiro de Primeira Viagem. Não há necessidade de ler a primeira para o compreendimento desta, mas se quiserem ficarei feliz!</p>
<p>Fanfic sem betar, por isso, se algum erro tiver passado, este será corrigido tão logo seja percebido.</p>
<p>O sobrenome Deschamps para Dégel quando solteiro, e Lykourgos para Kardia e demais familiares, são meu, se quiser os usar, só pedir!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O lugar escolhido pelo jovem casal para consumação do amor que compartilhavam, era maravilhoso! Valera a pena cada segundo gasto na pista e no Ferry de Athenas para Mykonos. As quase quatro horas dentro do carro esporte do loiro realmente tivera seus louros. Quando o jovem casal havia batido os olhos local pitoresco, e naquelas casinhas todas brancas pertencentes ao resort, não possível negar que for amor à primeira vista. O pôr do sol fundindo com as águas do mar Egeu parecia uma pintura, emoldurando aquele fim de tarde.</p>
<p>O resort escolhido, era especializado em auxiliar casais em seus momentos especiais, bem como a alfas, ou ômegas desacompanhados, e que não tinha mais ninguém que velassem por eles nesse momento delicado que eram acometidos. </p>
<p>As habitações, casinhas isoladas e levemente distantes uma das outras, tinham a típica e característica pintura clara, em branco com portas e janelas em cores vibrantes. Eram aconchegantes e incrustadas na cadeia montanhosa que cingia em meio arco a orla da praia, além da vegetação que fora empunhada mais ao norte das construções.</p>
<p>De comum acordo, Milo e Camus optaram por uma das construções um pouco mais para o lado da área verde. Bem na entrada, um pequeno portão pintado de azul royal separava o passeio estreito do quintal. O cheiro de anêmonas era inebriante. Haviam duas cantoneiras carregadas dessas exemplares em flor, desde o mais claro lilás até o arroxeado mais forte. </p>
<p>Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Camus contém a respiração por alguns segundos. O contraste das cores vivas, com as paredes brancas, um toque pitoresco e acolhedor. </p>
<p>Parando ao lado do namorado, Milo mirou-o de soslaio, um sorriso aberto e sedutor iluminando-lhe um rosto. </p>
<p>- Acho que não preciso perguntou o que achou, não é? - questionou ao passar um dos braços pela esguia cintura do ruivo.</p>
<p>-  <em>Não</em> , Milo! - Camus respondeu ao voltar os olhos para as íris azuis, tão azuis quanto aquele lindo céu que em certo ponto beijava o oceano. - Aqui é simplesmente maravilhoso, um pedacinho do céu!</p>
<p>- Então,  <em>agápi mou</em>  (meu amor), este será sempre o nosso pedacinho do céu! - e para dar maior ênfase, o loiro deslizou a mão livre mostrando a paisagem que já começava a ganhar nuances mais marcantes de luz avermelhada. - Aqui poderemos fugir de tudo e todos, onde estaremos separados e longe de tudo o que possa nos causar dissabores! - em tom solene tentou passar tranquilidade e segurança. Não que o namorado precisasse disso, mas era bom deixar que ele percebesse as coisas como elas vão ser.</p>
<p>Com um leve sorriso, o ruivo volveu os olhos enamorados para sustentar assim as íris cerúleas. Deixando-se envolver nos braços fortes, buscou por um ósculo, que a ele não foi negado.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
<p>Assim que se acomodaram, Camus deixou que Milo fizesse nova checagem em todo o local, bem como as provisões. Ao empoado francês, não lhe importava que seu preocupado namorado fazendo aquilo mesmo sabendo que tudo estaria perfeito, mas assim mesmo preferiu nada dizer, e seguir para a sacada. A vista daquele lugar era maravilhosa. Passava uma calmaria, que o ômega parecia tê-la perdido em algum ponto entre o resort, a casa do namorado e sua. Verdade fosse dita, estava um tanto nervoso! Aquele tipo de sentimento não condizia em nada com ele, mas talvez devesse tudo isso a pequena insegurança que começava a sentir. Quiçá, quem sabe, se tinha conversado com seu progenitor, Dégel lhe diria que sentir-se assim era normal.</p>
<p>Balançando a cabeça, tentou espantar pensamentos pensamentos para longe de si. De nada adiantaria ficar remoendo algo que ele tinha certeza que eram somente peças rodopiando em sua mente atribulada. Muitas coisas que não deveria dar atenção, e ser mais centrado como sempre o era. Milo já havia dado dado muitas provas de que queria algo sério com ele, e apesar das loucuras que o loiro vivia aprontando desde tenra idade, seu coração era um livro aberto muitas vezes.</p>
<p>Volvendo os olhos para o infinito céu, que já ganhava nuances escuras, e as primeiras estrelas salpicavam o tapete ébano, goze ser enlaçado pela cintura, e o lúpus unir seus corpos, deixando seu queixo repousar sobre o ombro do mais baixo. Camus apareça um arrepio percorrer lhe toda a espinha, e inconscientemente esfregou seu corpo de encontro ao chegado recém chegado.</p>
<p>- Hmm… - Milo roçou os lábios na pele alva e aproveitando para aspirar o cheiro inebriante de Malva, que começava a se intensificar, alertando para o que eles já estavam esperando. - Que tal um bom banho de banheira? - convidou.</p>
<p>- Vou primeiro… - Camus não titubeou em responder rapidamente e tentar se livrar do agarre do namorado. Timidez? Sim, ele poderia jurar de pés juntos que era justamente assim que estava se sentindo.</p>
<p>- Camie! - Milo o manteve cativo em seus braços. - Não… não fuja! - pediu ao mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha do ômega. - Já tomamos banho juntos, <em>agápi mou</em> (meu amor)! E não só isso, já nadamos nus deixando seu pai irritado, enquanto tio Dedé apenas fingia ler um livro! - fez questão de o lembrar.</p>
<p>- Aquilo foi diferente! - Camus tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas desistiu ao perceber que não venceria o Lúpus, mesmo sendo um ômega puro.</p>
<p>- Não tem nada de diferente, Camus! - ronronou bem próximo a glândula excretora de feromônios do outro. </p>
<p>- Miii-lôôô… - protestou quase não conseguindo controlar seus anseios. Os efeitos dos inibidores de cheiro, dos supressores já haviam passado, e agora o heat do ômega estava a pouco tempo de acontecer. - Éramos filhotes, non tínhamos mais que 8 e 10 anos. - tentou justificar as brincadeiras e traquinagens que aprontavam quando filhotes.</p>
<p>- Pode ser, mas agora já fizemos muitas coisas, que digam-se de passagem, foram nada castas! - o loiro acariciou lenta e provocantemente a cintura esguia do ruivo. - Vamos, Camie! - Milo insistiu, fazendo um leve beicinho.</p>
<p>Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o ômega girou um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar diretamente nas íris vitrificadas de seu alfa. Seu alfa! Milo sempre fora compreensivo, e nunca passara dos limites que a ele eram impostos, e não adiantava bancar o tímido, ou mesmo alguém pudico, pois o loiro tinha razão em dizer que eles já haviam atravessado os limites impostos por uma sociedade com a mentalidade ainda muito tacanha. Prendendo um pouco a respiração, por fim decidiu-se.</p>
<p>- Banho é banho, Milo! - sustentou-lhe o olhar, segurando-se o máximo que pode para não rir, pois o namorado de cachorrinho pidão, assumira em um piscar de olhos, a atitude de um lúpus extasiado por finalmente conseguir o que queria. - Desmancha esse sorriso, monsieur, é apenas um banho! - Camus frisou a última palavra para deixar bem claro como seria o ato.</p>
<p>- Sim, ninguém disse nada contra isso! - Milo gracejou ao puxar o francês para dentro, o levando para a porta de acesso ao banheiro.</p>
<p>As mãos fortes deslizaram pelo corpo esguio e ao mesmo tempo torneado do ômega. Nenhum dos dois soube dizer em qual momento todas as roupas usadas foram parar no chão. Os lábios se buscavam em um frenesi intenso. O doce olor do ruivo intensificando e se unindo ao do lúpus em perfeita harmonia.</p>
<p>Camus podia sentir o slick deslizar de sua entrada virginal, sua temperatura corporal se elevando gradativamente. Podia sentir sua pele arder, e tinha certeza que estava começando a corar nas bochechas. Sabia ser tarde demais para voltar atrás, e de certa forma, nem que seus pensamentos coerentes quisessem, não conseguiria parar. O desejo de pertencer finalmente a seu destinado, era mais forte que sua vã consciência que naquele momento estava sendo deixada de lado. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com sua vida, e sentia que podia entregar-se ao primo de corpo, alma e coração! Milo, apesar de tudo o que Kardia poderia dizer, seria um ótimo alfa lúpus, e seria o alfa dele, querendo o pai ou não!</p>
<p>Entre arfares e novas sensações, alfa e ômega estavam a desvendar locais erógenos, os quais não haviam ousado buscar antes daquele dia tão esperado. E o simples deslizar da esponja macia espalhando a espuma cheirosa entre os corpos, parecia ser um afrodisíaco, um algo a mais.</p>
<p>Mesmo com a água morna caindo sobre ambos os corpos, Camus sentia sua pele mais quente. Algo que o estava deixando um tanto desconfortável, almejando ter um maior contato que apenas aqueles simples roçares. Girando entre os braços do namorado, mirou-o nos olhos. As íris cerúleas sustentando as rubras que pareciam brilhar feito duas pedras preciosas.</p>
<p>- Milo… - ronronou o ruivo ao deslizar as mãos espalmadas até os ombros do alfa, apenas para buscar um maior apoio. O francês começava a sentir com maior intensidade o início de seu heat. Suas pernas tremiam, e ele não sabia se conseguiria se manter consciente para poder lembrar-se de sua primeira vez.</p>
<p>O ar começou a ficar carregado pelo doce olor de Malva, e inconscientemente Milo correspondeu ao deixar que seus feromônios se juntasse aos do ruivo que se agarrava a si.</p>
<p>Beijos esvoaçantes foram espalhados pelo peitoral do loiro, que grunhindo alto, respirou profundamente, inalando aquele perfume inebriante. Pelo visto a ansiedade tinha ajudado a adiantar o heat do primo. Segurando um pouco a respiração, buscou pelo registro do chuveiro e o fechou. </p>
<p>- Camie… melhor voltarmos para o quarto. - o lúpus murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido do mais baixo. Milo regozijou-se ao senti-lo estremecer entre seus braços, mas ele sabia que deveria manter a calma e se fosse possível permanecer o mais lúcido possível, ou poderia machucar seu namorado mais pela sua falta de experiência.</p>
<p>Camus não queria sair dali! O fato era esse, mas o que acontecia realmente, é que o ômega não queria sair dos braços de seu alfa.</p>
<p>Com muito tato e até mesmo cuidado, o loiro conseguiu fazer seu namorado sair do box, e com sua ajuda secar o corpo. Seguindo para o quarto, o Lykourgos se preocupou em tomar um de seus supressores, e ao se aproximar do ruivo, levou consigo dois comprimidos, os quais sabia que o primo reconheceria. Sustentando lhe o olhar, desejou que o francês não fizesse manha, como quando mais novo, e tomasse o anticoncepcional e o supressor. Esperando um pouco, arqueou a sobrancelha.</p>
<p>Sem pensar mais, o ruivo finalmente pegou os remédios, colocando-os na boca e em seguida aceitando o copo com água que o loiro lhe oferecia, engolindo tudo em um único gole.</p>
<p>Milo afastou-se apenas para deixar o copo em local seguro, quando se voltou, encontrou com seu ômega jogando várias das roupas dele sobre a cama espaçosa. Não haveria como se enfezar com aquilo, pois sabia que pelos sete dias seguintes, ambos ficariam ali, e o alfa sabia que isso era para que seu destinado se sentisse em segurança.</p>
<p>Orgulhoso por ver seu namorado construindo o que viria a ser o ninho de amor de ambos, sorriu abertamente. Checando se nada estava faltando, o grego deparou-se com o objeto de couro esquecido sobre o móvel que lembrava um tocador. Sabia que o namorado detestava aquele objeto, mas para evitarem maiores problemas, e por ambos serem marinheiros de primeira viagem, teria de persuadir o seu homem a usá-lo. Não gostaria de ter o tio Kardia querendo sua alma. Bem, ele já iria querer quando finalmente descobrisse que seu virginal filho, já não seria assim tão virginal quando regressasse a casa.</p>
<p>Balançando um pouco a cabeça, tentou não pensar nessas coisa por hora. Arfando, farejou o ar carregado de feromônios de seu ruivo. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, entendeu aquilo como um chamado. Seu lobo interior uivou em deleite, ao sentir-se inebriar por tão doce olor. Respondendo à altura, Milo deixou que seus feromônios impregnasse todo o local. Canela e Malva se mesclando, e a passos decididos se aproximou da cama onde Camus se encontrava deitado de lado e nu. Sua pele clara um tanto rosada devido a febre provocada por seu ciclo de calor.</p>
<p>Com calma para não assustá-lo, o loiro passou a mão livre sobre os rubros fios. O primo continuou de olhos fechados, e aproveitando-se disso, deslizou a coleira lentamente pelo pescoço delgado. Ao finalmente fechar o fecho, pode suspirar mais uma vez aliviado, mas o alívio não durou por muito tempo, visto que o ruivo abriu os olhos revelando as rubras íris, que pareciam fazer-lhe a pergunta que de seus lábios não sairiam.</p>
<p>- Camie, ágape... por favor! Somos inexperientes...</p>
<p>Milo não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois o ruivo o puxou para si o beijando com necessidade e ardor.</p>
<p>Tomando aquilo como “um deixa pra lá”, o grego o agarrou afundando o rosto nas madeixas rubras e acariciando lhe o corpo com desejo.</p>
<p>Rolando na cama, Camus se viu abaixo do namorado, o tendo entre suas pernas. A sensação sentida naquele exato momento, era deliciosa, e o francês queria muito mais.</p>
<p>Espalhando beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo tórax do ruivo, o alfa não se fez de rogado ao abocanhar um dos mamilos róseos já levemente entumecidos entre seus lábios.</p>
<p>Era prazeroso ouvir os gemidos levemente abafados pelo namorado. Mirando-o com desejo e curiosidade, notou que este estava abafando seus gemidos e arfares com as costas da mão.</p>
<p>- Camie, por favor, meu anjo, me deixa te ouvir gemer! – pediu ao sustentar lhe o olhar. – Deixa... – insistiu, e continuou com o que estava fazendo. Regozijou-se ao escutar os primeiros gemidos mais altos.</p>
<p>Dispensando a mesma atenção para o outro mamilo, deslizou uma das mãos pelo corpo esguio, empurrou um pouco mais uma das pernas para dar-lhe mais espaço.</p>
<p>Os membros em riste roçando um no outro os deixando com mais tesão, e uma vontade louco de consumarem o ato, unindo-se em um só, parecia os consumirem em labaredas ardentes.</p>
<p>Afastando-se um pouco, Milo mordiscou a lateral da cintura do namorado. Deixando beijos por sobre a barriga chapada do ômega, sorriu ao constatar que o primo havia deixado os pelos pubianos – rubros como seus sedosos cabelos – bem curtinhos. Apenas uma leve penugem acima de seu falo intumescido.</p>
<p>Camus a tudo observava, ao sentir o hálito quente tão próximo de seu sexo, enterrou as mãos entre os longos fios loiros, e acabou por serpentear o corpo ao ter seu membro abocanhado de uma única vez. A boca aberta, o gemido morrendo em sua garganta, puxando o ar como se fosse morrer por asfixia.</p>
<p>Querendo sentir mais, moveu os quadris tendo seu gesto contido por uma mão espalmada sobre o baixo ventre. Já haviam feito aquilo, já sabiam como se darem prazer, mas nunca quando estavam no heat ou rut.</p>
<p>- Não, <em>ágape</em>! Farei tudo para te dar prazer! – Milo arrulhou feliz. E sem esperar respostas, a qual chegara a seu ouvido na forma de novos gemidos, continuou o que fazia, e aproveitando-se que o ruivo estava relaxado, deslizou um digito para a cavidade acolhedora e apertada.</p>
<p>O desconforto a princípio passara um tanto despercebido para Camus, mas ao sentir o segundo e um terceiro dedo afundarem dentro de si, o ruivo gemeu um tanto dolorido.</p>
<p>- Alfa... dói... – Camus murmurou ao fechar os olhos, e virar um tanto o rosto.</p>
<p>- <em>Agápi mou</em>, eu tenho de lhe preparar ou mesmo com sua lubrificação natural, posso te machucar. Aguente mais um pouco! – pediu Milo ao conseguir achar um local, o qual fez o ruivo arfar e gemer agora de prazer.</p>
<p>Havia enfim localizado a próstata do namorado, e assim com isso o fazendo esquecer-se da dor. Antes, porém, que o ômega atingisse seu orgasmo, o alfa deslizou seus dedos para fora, lambendo-os descaradamente, e gemendo prazeroso por finalmente provar pela primeira vez o slick de sabor levemente adocicado.</p>
<p>Ficando de quatro sobre o outro, o lúpus capturou os lábios de seu destinado em um beijo esvoaçante, para logo em seguida murmurar próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do ômega.</p>
<p>- Meu... meu ômega! – e ao terminar de falar, se esticou cobrindo todo o corpo menor se ajeitando entre as pernas e com a ajuda de uma das mãos se encaixar na entrada rósea o penetrando lentamente.</p>
<p>Camus trincou os dentes. A dor era insuportável, e parecia que cada vez que o loiro se enfronhava mais nele, a dor era como se fosse ser partido ao meio.</p>
<p>- Dói... – reclamou ao cravar as unhas nas omoplatas do alfa.</p>
<p>- Eu sei, ágape, mas se eu parar agora, será pior depois! – e com um movimento rápido o penetrou de uma só vez.</p>
<p>O ruivo se debateu um pouco, cravando os dentes no ombro do loiro, o mordendo tentando assim descontar nele o que sentia.</p>
<p>O gemido de dor foi abafado, pois mordendo o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça do ruivo, Milo experimentou começar a se mover. Era inexperiente, mas tinha de dar prazer ao seu destinado. Tinha de o satisfazer, e fazer esquecer da dor.</p>
<p>Camus não soube dizer quando seu ômega tomou conta de todo seu ser, e muito menos de quando começara a gemer em puro prazer. Cingindo a cintura do alfa com as pernas, desejava que este fosse mais forte e fundo.</p>
<p>- Mais alfa... mais Milo! – conseguiu dizer entre os muitos gemidos. – Mais, <em>amour, s’il vous plait</em>! – pediu ao beijar os lábios que este lhe oferecia.</p>
<p>- Fica de quatro, ágape! – Milo o mirou após quebrar o ósculo.</p>
<p>Camus fez um muxoxo ao se ver sem seu destinado o completando. Um tanto desorientado, e sentindo suas pernas bambas, virou lentamente, assumindo a posição desejada. Arfou ao sentir as mãos fortes se fecharem em sua cintura esguia, e ululou ao ser preenchido em uma única investida.</p>
<p>Agora parecia que todo o seu desejo havia sido atendido. Podia sentir a força viril nas rápidas estocadas de seu companheiro.</p>
<p>Deslizando uma das mãos para o falo do ruivo, Milo começou a masturbá-lo tentando seguir o mesmo ritmo que imprimia. A sinfonia de gemidos era prazerosa, e não demorou muito para que o ruivo alcançasse seu primeiro orgasmo, esporrando nos lençóis, e imprimindo mais pressão ao membro que o penetrava.</p>
<p>Com um gemido rouco, o nó foi sendo forçado e acolhido pelo corpo menor, e Milo deixou-se correr dentro das entranhas de seu amado. Não conseguindo resistir mais, cravou as presas sobre a junção do ombro com o pescoço do outro, desejando que fosse sobre outro local. O choque, o prazer e a dor se misturando. O ruivo fraquejou, sentindo os joelhos trêmulos, caindo desmaiado.</p>
<p>Preocupado, Milo mirou com horror o que havia feito. Sabia que naquele local a marca não seria como a de acasalamento, mas não poderia ter deixado acontecer. Controlando sua respiração, e agindo por instinto, lambeu o local, notando então, que não havia furado a pele de alabastro.</p>
<p>Recostando-se no corpo abaixo do seu, esperou até que o nó se desfizesse, e acabou adormecendo, unido ainda ao seu francês.</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
<p>Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, e não conseguia entender por que cargas d’água a cama parecia se mover em uma constante sem uma pausa.</p>
<p>Aquele olor a malva, e a sensação extasiante, o fizeram por fim reagir. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava deitado de barriga para cima, e seu ômega o montava como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo.</p>
<p>Sorrindo de lado, agradeceu a todos os deuses conhecidos, por seu destinado além de inteligente e bonito, era insaciável!</p>
<p>- Ágape...</p>
<p>- Lúpus...</p>
<p>Deslizando as mãos desde a lateral do corpo do ruivo, seguiu até seus mamilos eriçados, para estimulá-los mais.</p>
<p>Quando os movimentos pareciam que iriam mais devagar, escorregando a mão para a base das roliças nádegas, Milo começou a ajuda-lo em seus movimentos ritmados e assim ficando até um pouco mais rápidos.</p>
<p>- Hmm... alfa, mais forte! – Camus pedia ao mirar o loiro com desejo. – Mi-looo!!- e gingando os quadris um pouco, riu alto ao escutar o rosnado do lúpus.</p>
<p>Derrubando o namorado, o loiro pegou dois travesseiros e fez com que o mesmo apoiasse seu baixo ventre neles, ficando com suas nádegas levemente mais altas.</p>
<p>Esperando que este se ajeitasse, separou as pernas do ruivo ao máximo, e lentamente enfronhou-se naquele buraco apertado.</p>
<p>- Apertado... bom... – ronronou o loiro ao se encaixar totalmente, deitando sobre o ômega, e o prendendo no colchão.</p>
<p>- Milo... alfa! – Camus gingou como pode seu corpo abaixo dele, forçando seu traseiro de encontro ao falo que o preenchia plenamente.</p>
<p>Movendo suas cadeiras, o loiro lúpus se enfronhava com virilidade e da forma que notara que Camus apreciava. Se soubesse que toda essa espera valeria tanto a pena, não teria praguejado as muitas vezes em que tivera de bater uma punheta imaginando-se tomando aquele traseiro.</p>
<p>Deitando a língua, deslizou-a sobre a clara pele das omoplatas, mesclando entre mordidas e beijos esvoaçantes.</p>
<p>Ao ômega não restava muita coisa a se fazer, além de aceitar o que lhe era oferecido, visto que a posição em que estava, só conseguiria gemer e aproveitar-se daquele prazer abrasador.</p>
<p>Os gemidos e arfares eram quase que em uníssono. A vontade de ser satisfeito e satisfazer ao seu alfa calava fundo, e o ômega, seu lobo interior ronronava feliz por ser reivindicado por seu companheiro para toda a vida.</p>
<p>Com um muxoxo alto, o ruivo voltou como pode a cabeça tentando ver o que Milo estava fazendo que não continuava a penetrá-lo. Sentindo as mãos fortes o içarem mais um pouco, o ruivo ficou novamente com a anca bem para cima como se fosse de quatro, e o teve seu tórax colado na cama mais uma vez.</p>
<p>Com um grito alto, Camus se contorceu todo. Tentando ver o que o loiro fazia, torcendo um pouco o tronco o ruivo finalmente entendeu o que havia acontecido. Cativado pelo brilho rubro que tomava os olhos do lúpus, seu ômega reagiu ao alfa. Baixando novamente a espalda em submissão, deitou sua cabeça um tanto para o lado esquerdo, dando livre acesso a sua glândula onde a marca deveria ser feita. Os olhos ficando dourados em expectativa, esperando, quase sem piscar. O ômega puro havia tomado a Camus.</p>
<p>Ao ver o ruivo daquele jeito, Milo por fim notara a falta da coleira no alvo pescoço. Quando fora que ele havia retirado o objeto? O grego não saberia dizer, e aquilo era muita tentação para uma pessoa ainda inexperiente em conseguir conter seu lobo interior.</p>
<p>- Camie, sua coleira... – murmurou ao sentir sua força de vontade fraquejar. Seu lúpus queria quilo. Almejava ter aquele jovem ômega ao seu lado, somente ele poderia tocá-lo e mais ninguém!</p>
<p>- Alfa... – ronronou ao puxar os cabelos, e mostrar seu pescoço mais uma vez. A natureza era bem mais forte, e muito poucos eram os que não sucumbiam ao chamado. – Milo, me morde! – pediu o ruivo, a voz do ômega quase como uma suplica.</p>
<p>- Não posso, Camie! – o loiro conteve os movimentos. Não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, mas ver seu homem ali, podendo achar que o estava rechaçando, era um tanto complicado.</p>
<p>- Milo, alfa... – o ômega ofereceu mais uma vez o pescoço, e movendo em um gingado lente e torturante os quadris, viu quando seu par rosnou, e voltou a penetrá-lo com rapidez.</p>
<p>- Meu ômega, só meu! – grunhiu ao finalmente sentir o nó se formar. Sentindo os caninos baixarem, cheirou o local o qual deixaria sua marca, e sem pensar muito, cravou os dente com força sobre o local.</p>
<p>Camus urrou de dor, seus olhos se tornaram mais dourados ainda. Se debatendo, tentou se soltar, mas estava preso... preso e reivindicado por seu alfa lúpus. Seu ômega não se cabia de felicidade. Exaurido, deixou-se cair sob o travesseiro macio. Fechando os olhos, suspirou começando a relaxar.</p>
<p>Milo por instinto, lambia a mordida para que está não infeccionasse. Sentia-se bem, e seu lobo interior parecia não caber em si. Ainda atado ao seu ômega, era muito cedo para pensar no que fariam dali para frente, e não tinha certeza de nada, uma única coisa que o loiro sabia, é que o francês empoado agora era só seu, todo seu! E naqueles dias não iria pensar em mais nada do que satisfazer seu belo ômega!</p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lembretes e explicações:</p>
<p>Anêmonas: Nome científico: Anemone coronaria<br/>Família: Ranunculaceae<br/>Nome popular: anêmona<br/>Etimologia: seu nome faz alusão, na mitologia grega, à ninfa Anemone<br/>Origem: Mediterrâneo<br/>A Nativas da Europa, Ásia e de algumas regiões da África e das Américas, as anêmonas pertencem à família das ranunculácea e ao gênero Anemone, que possui 120 espécies.<br/>Curiosidade</p>
<p>A anêmonas são flores tóxicas e exigem cuidados com crianças e animais.</p>
<p>Suas flores com delicadas pétalas e muito finas parecem feitas de papel.</p>
<p>São flores que passa energia persistência e perseverança. É indicada para presentear pessoas debilitadas, seja por motivos de doença, ou por motivos emocionais.</p>
<p>Segundo a mitologia grega, Adônis foi mortalmente ferido pelos ciúmes do deus Marte, amante de Vênus, que se transformou em um javali e o atacou até a morte. Vênus, que teve em Adônis sua maior paixão, após chorar muito, desesperada de dor, suplicou a Zeus que perpetuasse seu amor por Adônis. Sua súplica foi atendida: com o sangue do amado foi feita a anêmona, flores do consolo, de raríssima beleza e que floresce e vive por pouco tempo.</p>
<p>Dados: Mulher Vitual https://mulhervirtual.com.br/flor/Anemona.html</p>
<p>O resort que eles foram passar os dias de heat de Camus, não existe. Apenas tomei por base as lindas construções que vemos espalhadas pela costa grega.</p>
<p>oOoOoOo</p>
<p>Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:</p>
<p>*ouvindo Nikos Vertis, Mono Gia Sena, enquanto arruma a fic*</p>
<p>Kardia: Conheço essa música... Gelo, ela não ouvia isso quando escrevia conosco?</p>
<p>Dégel: Conosco, com Milo e Camus... *pensativo ao baixar o livro que estava lendo* Ela adorava escutar Nikos Vertis e Nikos Oikonomopoulos! Acho que é até normal, non?</p>
<p>Kardia: Espera gelo, então isso quer dizer que ela voltou pra nós!!! *olhos esperançosos*</p>
<p>Dégel: Non sei, mon amour! Ouvi ela dizendo que iria fechar o ciclo de Heat, e só por milagre voltaria a escrever slice of lifes conosco! Então, se acredita em milagres, acho bom começar a rezar para os deuses!</p>
<p>*ouvindo o final da conversa dos dourados, mas preferindo ficar quieta*</p>
<p>Kardia: Coelha malvada! Um dia perco minha paciência e sumo!</p>
<p>Ah! Pois não some, sabe pq? *tirando os fones e mirando o escorpiano desaforado* Pq você ama me aporrinhar, assim como faz com o Dégel! Então, faz um favor, Kardia, pega leva com o Milo tá? *deixa no ar e volta a colocar os fones, deixando o bichinho de rabo torto dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente, com a pulga atrás da orelha*</p>
<p>Olá! Boa noite, a quem até aqui chegou! Sei que prometi nunca mais escrever com CdZ, mas o lado pink é mais forte, e eu já tinha este capítulo praticamente terminado. Eu não digo que dessa água nunca mais beberei, pois é mais forte que eu, e cá estou com esse fechamento para essa fanfic! Quando eu a idealizei, imaginava muitas outras slice of life, entre passado e futuro, mas agora com as coisas e birras que eu cacei pelo longo caminho, prefiro deixar um pouco essas ideias esquecidas e de lado. Quem sabe, um dia volto a escrever, mas sem me preocupar, sem prestar atenção na maldade alheia entre outras coisas.<br/>Perdão o desabafo! E de coração, espero que gostem dessa fanfic!<br/>Eu acho que meu anjo e demonho Kardia não irá gostar muito, mas enfim, ele não apita muito hoje não! *risos*</p>
<p>Até breve<br/>Theka Tsukishikro</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:</p>
<p>Mask: Ma cos'è questo?</p>
<p>Como? Pardon... Você quer saber o que é isso? É??? *pergunta apontando para o texto que acaba de corrigir*</p>
<p>Mask: Isso mesmo, ragazza! Como assim, uma fic desses ai, e nada de atualização de Olhos do Amor?</p>
<p>Meu São Yaoi! Eu dancei Can Can na Santa Ceia, colei chiclestes na cruz... Mask, eu apenas não consegui arrumar o capítulo... mas em breve!</p>
<p>Mask: Promessas vazias...</p>
<p>Isso é nome de fanfic se não me engano... *riso debochado* Vai, carcamano, não reclama não... pelo menos eu to escrevendo, não? Seja um bom crustáceo, e me deixa agradecer, sim?</p>
<p>*vendo o italiano bufar e ir para longe da loira*</p>
<p>Minha gente, muito obrigado, como puderam notar, essa fanfic surgiu da Marinheiro de primeira Viagem, e digamos que de onde vem vindo essa, tentarei trazer mais!</p>
<p>beijos<br/>Theka Tsukishiro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>